StarWolf's Story
by Turtlekier42
Summary: This is a story I am making for my OC, I just want to put it out to see what others think about it. I think that this will be K for now because there isn't really anything to violent or anything so... ya
1. Prolauge

**Okay, so as the summary explains this is a story that I started for my OC, I have a few chapters written and really I just want to know what you guys think of it because it's always nice to have more than one opinion. Also, I don't know how often this will updated because this is a story I don't write on this as much as I do some other stories. So anyway I hope you enjoy reading through before we get to the chapter...**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro(I think), I only own the OCs in this story**

Prologue:

3rd Person POV:

The Fire Ponies were holding the young blue pegasus filly back as she screamed to let her go as she wanted to run back to her parents in her burning house but the Fire Ponies held her back. The pegasus filly eventually gave up and ran the other way into the pouring rain, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran and ran as her wings didn't work properly, her weird paw-like hoofs pounding the ground as she ran. Her ears being cut but branches above, and a small fang on each side of her mouth digging into her lips. She eventually stopped after what seemed like she was running for hours. The filly was exhausted, cut up, and soaked. She lay there crying and crying until she thought of what her mom's last words to her was 'be strong my little filly, be strong' the filly stopped crying and stood up with new strength. " No more crying" The filly said to herself "I will be strong and I will live" The filly continued running until she knew exactly where she was... Right outside equestria.

The filly stayed outside of equestria growing up more, though still not gaining her cutie mark. She helped ponies that are lost get back to equestria or where ever they had to go. The filly, now a young mare found that her wings didn't work because the nerves in them were somehow messed up. She didn't care though, instead she used her wings to protect the ponies that she was helping get back if anything blocked their way or if there was a bad storm they had to push their way through. The young mare was happy with her life and where she lived. She usually only ever went into equestria if she absolutely needed to. The only place she ever went was a small town called ponyville that was closest to where she lived. She only went to town once every month or two but ponies still knew her. Now she's living contently outside of equestria.

A few years after she started living outside equestria the filly now young mare heard the flapping of wings and a pony landing outside her house. She heard a knocking on the door and yelled "COME IN." Though the last pony she expected to see was there. The young mare looked at the pony that arrive and stood in astonishment before she said "Hello Mother."


	2. Introductions(You always need them)

**I'm not usually going to update this quickly but because I already have this chapter done I wanted to upload this because I love getting a review because I usually don't get them so thank you to ERODE(Guest) for reviewing this. This is once again a pre-written chapter but I will always love to get reviews. Now we should get to the story but first…**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own MLP, I only own my OCs**

Chapter 1:

 _In a place outside equestria_

"Come on Lightning Wolf! Hurry up!" A blue unicorn mare wearing a cape she never took off and spotted in a bit of grim that never comes off her coat called form on top of a hill. "Oh come on StarWolf(Star) it would be easier if you let me see more than just what's in front of me." Lightning Wolf(Lightning) a teal colored Stallion mock-complained. "But that would ruin the fun." StarWolf just laughed cheerfully. Lightning grumbled walking up the hill. When Lightning got to the top of the hill and she took off the magical shield that was preventing Lightning from seeing anything she didn't want him to see. "Finally" Lightning said "This took forever." StarWolf just rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining Lightning, this is worth it, now look." Lightning stood there his mouth gaping. He was looking at an amazingly designed two story house with a workshop next to it for StarWolf and their youngest and only daughter BrightStar a light blue pegasus that's blind. "So how do you like it?" Starwolf asked. Lightning Wolf just stood there. "Uhh Lightning are you ok?" StarWolf asked as she waved her hoof in front of Lightning Wolf's face. " it… is so beautiful" Lightning Wolf said hugging her tightly. . "CAN'T BREATH!" StarWolf managed to say. "Oh sorry" Lightning Wolf replied letting her go. "And there's a workshop for me and Bright(Bright Star), a calm area for you, and FireStar(Lightning and StarWolf oldest and only son who has OCD, cutie mark is a star of david, also called Fire) can clean up as much as he wants, and I even have my own muffin cabinet, and you better not take my muffins got it?"StarWolf said explaining than getting very defencive about her muffins. "Dear can we look on the inside now?" Lighting Wolf said. "First we have to get the kids" StarWolf said. Lightning and StarWolf started walking back to their camp when Star heard a rustling. "Alright you two come out." The two kids came out of some brush. "Awww Fire you gave us away. If you hadn't moved we wouldn't have been found!" BrightStar complained. "DID NOT and beside they would have found us eventually!" FireStar replied angrily. BrightStar just huffed and sat down. "It's o.k. it just makes it so we don't have to walk more." StarWolf said cheerfully. "Come on." They walked back to the hill where StarWolf showed them the house to Lightning and covered FireStar's eyes as she had done with Lightning. StarWolf walked happily up the hill happy to give her family a good house to live in. "Now would you guys like to see the inside?" StarWolf asked. "YAY!" The kids exclaimed running down the hill(of course the magic covering Fire Star's eyes was gone). "Come on Lightning race ya." StarWolf said cheerfully running down the hill after the kids. "Oh come on Star no fair wait up!" Lightning yelled running after her. Lightning Wolf got to the bottom of the hill and was breathing a bit hard from running "No… fair… you… cheated." Lightning Wolf told StarWolf. "No your just slower and have bad reaction time" StarWolf said smiling. "Oh come on can we just go in the house now?" BrightStar whined. "Sure I mean you hardly whine Bright so you really want to go but because it's new I'll show you where the door is." StarWolf said. "Shouldn't you show all of us the door?" Lightning asked. "Ya but you can see, anyway everyone follow me."StarWolf responded. StarWolf showed them where the door was and led them in. "Welcome to our new home." StarWolf said proudly. Then she used her magic to transport all their stuff from their campsite to everywhere in the house it's supposed to go(without the rest of the family knowing). "What did you do that for mom?" Fire Star asked. Starwolf just smiled and didn't say anything. After they walked through the entrance-way they walked into a room with different doorways with no doors, on the left was the living room, in front of them there was the stairs, and to their right was the kitchen. In between the stairs and the kitchen there was a medium sized room for a bathroom and a closet in between the stairs and living room. "Wow, this awesome mom!" Fire Star exclaimed after StarWolf showed them everything. "I'm glad you like it but remember there's still an upstairs." StarWolf reminded him. "Sweet let's go see it." Fire Star said enthusiastically. "All right come on." StarWolf replied to his enthusiasm. after going up the stairs there's a right and left turn leading to two different hallways. On the right there's four bedrooms, a guest room(just in case), a room for each of the kids then a room for Lightning and a room for StarWolf. On the left there's a bathroom, another living room, stairs to the workshop for StarWolf and BrightStar, and an area to the attic and roof(because the roof has a flattish structure). After showing the family there new house Fire Star said "wow mom this is awesome." They just laughed until StarWolf said "I'm glad you like it Fire." after that they all went to sleep in their new rooms for the night noticing that StarWolf transported all their stuff to the house.


	3. Traveling

**Disclaimer- I only own the OCs nothing else**

Chapter 2:

StarWolf woke up and went downstairs to find, like every morning, she was the first one up. She went over to the cabinet and grabbed some of the little food they had left and started to make breakfast. She went over to another cabinet unlocked it and grabbed a muffin for herself, by the time everyone got down breakfast was ready and StarWolf had finished her muffin and was now laying outside in the shade. Breakfast was put on the table ready for everyone when they got down and Lightning Wolf just looked out at StarWolf and smiled. StarWolf was sitting under a tree she planted when she first started building the house and used just a little magic to increase its growth just enough to make it a nice tree to sit under. She was laying down while happily looking up then putting her head down to read a book she brought out. Back in the house Fire Star asked "When's the next time we go into the town?" Lightning Wolf laughed. "You not for another month or two, your mother is going into town to get some stuff sometime this week." Lightning told him. "AWWW, I want to go into town." Fire Star said. "Not yet, sorry Fire. Besides you've never been to town before." StarWolf said surprising them because they hadn't noticed her coming in. "Also, I'm going to town tomorrow and getting ready today so I probably won't be here when you wake up and you have to make your own breakfast." StarWolf said. "Yes mother" Lightning Wolf said in a mocking way. StarWolf just smiled. StarWolf walked upstairs and grabbed a traveling bag, she put extra cloth in her bag just in case her cloak ripps, a blanket, a pillow, a small tent, food and water, a book just in case, and her bits. Last she grabbed a package and carefully placed it at at the bottom of her bag. StarWolf then grabbed a piece of paper and went to her desk with her ink and quill, she picked up the quill and wrote,

 _Dear Black Light,_

 _I'm coming to town tomorrow and wanted to know if you would like to meet me there, I'll be going to pontville like usual if you do. Please send me a response and where you want to meet me, Blaze will stay there and bring your reply back._

 _Your Friend, StarWolf_

StarWolf rolled and sealed the letter(like how Spike does for Princess Celestia but with a turtle as the seal), then she got another piece of paper and wrote another note but this time put an address on it then sealed it like the first one but with a full moon instead of a turtle. "BLAZE." StarWolf called out. She opened the window and a teal phoenix flew in. "I'd like you to take this letter with the turtle to Black Light and the one with the full moon to the ponyville post office. Ok girl?." StarWolf said. Blaze cood in response and flew off with the message in her talons. StarWolf laid down on her bed and because it was midday by that time she sent out Blaze she took a nap. StarWolf woke up two hours later to Blaze pecking lightly at her head. She sat upon her bed and Blaze nudged a letter with a microphone seal on it. StarWolf smiled. "Good girl Blaze." StarWolf said as she got out of bed and used her magic to levitate and open the note going over to her desk and putting it down to read it.

 _Dear StarWolf,_

 _I'd love to be able to meet you. I'll meet you in the town square in two days. Oh and bring Fire and BrightStar I want to give you all something but they have to here._

 _Your friend, Black Light_

"I geuss Fire is going to get his wish after all." StarWolf says. StarWolf walks downstairs to find everyone playing a game on the floor that StarWolf made so BrightStar could play even without her sight. BrightStar perked up her ears and lifted up her head when she heard StarWolf start walking down the stairs. "Hi mom, nice nap?" BrightStar asked. StarWolf stopped being surprised about BrightStar knowing what she was doing long ago. "Nice. Though I'm sad to say I have to cut your game short. Fire Star, BrightStar your coming to town with me tomorrow. So you better get packing. I'll get the bigger tent and carry that but you'll have to bring your own food and water, blankets, and pillows. You also have to carry them." StarWolf said. "Okay, thanks mom!" FireStar exclaimed running to get packed. "Um, mom, are you sure I should go?" BrightStar asked timidly. "Actually I don't know Bright but Black Light asked me to bring both of you so…" StarWolf trailed off. "So that's why you're bringing us?! Because a friend asked?" BrightStar exclaimed angrily. "I know it's a bad reason," StarWolf said hugging BrightStar. "but Fire wanted to go anyway and she has something for you two she said she can only give to you with you there." StarWolf explained. *sniff*"Okay, I'll go get my stuff ready." BrightStar said. "Okay good girl." StarWolf said. By the time Princess Luna started to raise the moon everyone had finished packing and eaten dinner. StarWolf looked up at the sky sad she can't stay up, but she needed to sleep for tomorrow. "All right, Fire Star, BrightStar because you're coming with me tomorrow you need to sleep so it's bedtime right now and lights out immediately." StarWolf said. "What?!" Fire Star exclaimed. "Sorry Fire but were leaving early tomorrow." StarWolf said. "Okay…" Fire Star said. "And no magic either." StarWolf said. "Aw dang it!" Fire Star exclaims. "Night guys!" StarWolf called. She walked over to Lightning Wolf. "Night Lightning." She said nuzzling his shoulder. "Night Star." Lightning responded licking her ear. StarWolf went upstairs and laid down in her bed falling asleep exhausted from the day even though she took a nap.

The next day StarWolf got up ate her muffin then got Fire and BrightStar up. They had put their bags in the doorway the previous night after StarWolf put the bigger tent in her bag after she used an expansion spell on her bag to fit everything in it. StarWolf gave the kids two pieces of toast to eat for breakfast. They put on their bags and before they left Lightning Wolf came down to say goodbye. "Kids, go wait outside for me." StarWolf said. "See you in a few days Lightning." StarWolf said hugging him. "See you in a few days Star." Lightning said. "And please try not to push yourself too hard." Lightning Wolf said hugging her back worried. StarWolf let go of him. "Don't worry, I know my limit and BrightStar will be there so she'll make us stop." StarWolf said. "Good, see you in a few days." Lightning said licking her ear. "See you in a few days." StarWolf agreed nuzzling his shoulder. StarWolf walked out to her kids "Come on." She said looking at the sky the sun only just starting to rise. "We have to get as far as we can today because it takes two days to get there." StarWolf says walking off. Fire and BrightStar followed her looking at her curiously. "We'll only stop when we absolutely have to which is probably only to eat and sleep but other than that I don't think there's anything else, we'll get up early again tomorrow and keep going until we get to Ponyville." StarWolf explained bluntly. "Is Ponyville the name of where we're going?" Fire Star asked. "Yes." StarWolf said still monotone. They walked all day stopping only when BrightStar and Firestar asked to eat. Once they got to the spot they wanted to set camp up at StarWolf set up the tent and asked Fire Star to get firewood and for BrightStar to get food for dinner. When Fire Star got back and started the fire StarWolf made dinner and gave most of it to Fire and BrightStar only taking a little bit for herself then going to the corner of their camp to eat alone and look up at the stars. She ate her dinner and went to get up when her right foreleg gave out under her. StarWolf gasped and laid back down putting her front legs out infront of her. She laid there looking up at the stars thinking about when she first came outside Equestria. StarWolf was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice BrightStar come over to her. "Mom, are you okay? I heard you gasp earlier and I saw you lay down again so I got scared and waited for Fire to go into the tent and-"

"I'm fine" BrightStar was cut off and hurt by her mother's sharp reply "I'm going to bed." StarWolf said getting up and ever so quietly and slightly limping back to the tent to lay down. BrightStar soon followed and curled up to sleep next to her mother with her brother on the other side of StarWolf. They all slept through the night though StarWolf woke up earlier than she usually would she got up and went outside to eat her muffin that she'd brought along for breakfast. After she finished her muffin StarWolf got out four pieces of bread and toasted them over a tiny bit of embers to make some nice toast for the kids, put out the embers and put everything they didn't need in the respective bag and put them next to the firepit. By that time the moon was a little below the horizon and StarWolf got the kids up. The kids ate while StarWolf took down the tent and by the time everyone had their bags on and ready to go the sun was just coming up. "Come on, we need to go if we want to get to town by about midday and I don't want to there any later." StarWolf said walking in the direction they needed to go. They walked almost all morning and they were at a cliff with a giant flower on it(the cliff Twilight and Cadence went to in _Threes a Crowd_ ) and when and they had just gotten to the top when StarWolf starts limping very slightly on her front left leg. Fire Star dosn't notice it before StarWolf straightens out her step but BrightStar hears StarWolf limp just a tiny bit before she straightens out her step but even after that BrightStar hears that StarWolf is stiff and in a bit of pain. BrightStar thinks of mentioning it but decides not to because of her moms temper at the moment. Though Fire Star does notice his moms stiffness so he asks "Hey mom why do you look so stiff?" StarWolf hesitates and BrightStar adds in "You also sound like you're walking in pain." StarWolf sighed. "I'll just say that when I first came out of Equestria I didn't know where things were or how to use them to heal myself so for a while I could only walk when I absolutely needed to which made it hard to live. I finally healed and I meet Lightning and they helped me heal more, but after that last explosion in the shop it started acting up again. Lightning didn't even want me to come this month." StarWolf explained quickly. They sat and had a snack and Starwolf suddenly said "That's enough of a break, we need to get going." She finishes her snack and starts walking. StarWolf flicked her ears for her kids to follow. They both got up and FireStar used his magic to clean and pack where they just were. As they started walking FireStar and Bright Star fell back behind their mother. "I don't think that she was telling the full story about why she didn't like coming, it felt out of place." Bright Star said to FireStar quietly. "No kidding, you'd really believe _that's_ the reason she doesn't like going to town? That story had nothing to do with the town." FireStar replys just as quite. StarWolf looks back and the kids and they went quite.

They walked two or three more hours and the town finally came into view. The kids were about to run off but StarWolf used her magic to hold them back. "AWWWW. Why can't we hurry up and go to town?" Fire Star complained. "Because I need to tell you a few things first." StarWolf said. The kids were confused but sat down anyway. "I want you to stay close to me and were going to meet one of my old friends and please don't talk to anyone unless I say you can." StarWolf said releasing the magic that was stopping the kids from going anywhere but this time they didn't run off and they stayed next to StarWolf.

They walked into town and Firestar and BrightStar were surprised how many ponies knew there mother because she only came to town once in a while. A hyper pink pony came up and started talking fast and rambled on about stuff when StarWolf finally said "Geez Pinkie I didn't know it was possible but you seem crazier than usual. What's up?" The pink pony smiled "And the shortest version possible please I need to meet someone." StarWolf said before Pinkie could start to ramble on more. "Oh well that's easy silly, you looked exhausted and sad and that mad me sad so I decided that I would come over here and cheer you up because that's what friends do." The pink pony said happily now that StarWolf was smiling. "Thanks pinkie, your crazy antics always cheer me up after the long trek here." StarWolf told her cheerfully. "Thanks Star that makes me happy to hear, I love cheering ponies up though you probably already know that. Anyway, I got to go meet Twilight she's doing something at the library and needs me and the other girls to help." Pinkie responded. "Okay, well it's been nice seeing you Pinke I might see you later, Bye." StarWolf said starting to walk away with the kids following. Next they ran into(literally) a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane. "You need to slow down a bit sometimes Rainbow, that's at least the fifth time you've run into me when I get here or when I'm leaving and I'm not even counting the times when I'm staying around." Starwolf said teasingly. Rainbow laughed nervously "Sorry Wolf I just have to go meet Twilight she said she needed to ask me about something and I wasn't looking where I was going at the moment." Rainbow told her. "That's okay Dash I'm just teasing ya, I ran into Pinkie and she said she was meeting you and the rest of the girls at the library." Starwolf told her. "Oh that's right I have to meet the girls, by Wolf." Rainbow told her. "By Dash." With that the rainbow maned pegasus speed off.

They got to town square and meet another pony that StarWolf knew but time BrightStar could tell her mom was expecting to see the pony. StarWolf ran up and called out to her friend that was waiting there. "Black!" The pony looked up. "Star! It's nice to see you, it's been so long, what two three years?" StarWolf smiled "I think it's only been about a year and a half, you exaggerate too much but it's nice to see you again." Starwolf said turning to her kids. "Fire Star, Bright Star this is my old friend Black Light." StarWolf told them. "And this is Mythical Light and Legendary Light, or as they prefer Myth and Legend." Black Light said. The kids waved to each other, Black Light has a cloak on hiding her legs and back but she has a gray coat and a teal mane and tail with a dirty blue streak in it, she had her wings through holes in the cloak. Mythical Light is a unicorn and has a lighter blue coat and darker blue mane, her cutie mark is headphones. Legendary Light Is a pegasus with a gray coat and a blue mane with a large chunk of cyan in it, his cutie mark is a stage light. The kids waved to each other, BrightStar couldn't see it but she could her the filly and foals hooves come of the ground and the air moving a tiny bit. The parents told the kids that they should go and get to know each other.

While the kids were getting to know each other or playing StarWolf and Black Light were catching up. "So how's life outside civilization Star?" Black Light asked starting the conversation. "Not bad Light, I made a new house for us because the old one was getting too old and I accidentally blew something up in the workshop and that kinda sorta destroyed the house with it so…" StarWolf trailed off and Black Light started laughing and she laughed so much her eyes watered. "HEY!" StarWolf exclaimed. "It's not like you haven't ever broken a light or something while setting up." StarWolf finished. Black Light stopped laughing and said. "Well at least I haven't ever completely destroyed the stage." StarWolf just looked at her. "Really she said, what about that time-" Black Light cut her off. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Black Light said plainly. "Eh, you laughed at me for blowing something up and I'll bring up something even more painful. I'm such a great friend." Starwolf said the last part especially cheerfully. Black Light shivered. "No kidding." She muttered. After they talked for a while StarWolf said "We better get going if we want to get our normal rooms." They called their kids and went to a hotel and got a room that they normally used when they were there, went to them and slept after a long day.


	4. Muffins

**Hey there again everyone. Here's chapter 3 for this story. There's nothing really to say for this except that it still is a pre-written chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own MLP**

Chapter 3:

StarWolf once again got up first but this time left the hotel and went to a small house that's somewhat separate from the others. She went and knocked on the door. After a minute or two a gray pegasus with one eye that was different(Derpy). Hi Ditzy, sorry if I woke you but I'm here in town and wanted to know if I could get some muffins." StarWolf said. "Oh sure come on in, Dinky's asleep though so if you could be quite when you come in." Ditzy replied. "Okay no problem." StarWolf said casting a spell to make her hoofsteps quite. "Thanks, but why can't you just go somewhere else to get muffins?" Ditzy asked. "Yours are much better, they taste better and I know that you only make muffins and enjoy making your muffins so I guess that makes a difference to me. Besides you're my friend." StarWolf said as Ditzy put some muffins in a bag and handed it to StarWolf. StarWolf went to get some bits but Ditzy said "No need." StarWolf looked at her confused. "You're my friend you don't have to pay me." Ditzy told her. StarWolf just rolled her eyes. "Fine." StarWolf said, though as she was leaving she put a message on the table next to the door.

 _Dear Ditzy,_

 _Even though I'm your friend I want to help you out so keep the bits._

StarWolf rolled some bits up in the paper and left.

StarWolf ate a muffin on her way back to the hotel she was staying at and when she got there she saw Black Light up. "What's up Light?" StarWolf asked. "You're not not usually up this early." StarWolf stated. "Couldn't sleep, big show coming up." Black Light said. "Is that why you wanted me to bring the kids? You want us to come?" StarWolf asked. "Ya, I'm sorry, if you don't-" StarWolf cut her off. "Of course we'll come, if it's so important that you can't sleep and even if you could, you're a friend and even if I don't like being around a lot of other ponies, friends stick by each others side, and after what we've done together sometimes that means literally."StarWolf said. At the last part they both laughed, they had gotten into pretty crazy stuff when they were fillies.

Black Light and StarWolf met when they were fillies and had been friends ever sense. Black Light had got lost and StarWolf had helped her get home, though some crazy things happened during that time and that's what brought them together. They had finally gotten to where they wanted to be and one night StarWolf left leaving a note saying she was sorry but she had to leave.

After they stopped reminiscing on what they liked to joke as 'the good old days'."So when is the concert?" Starwolf asked. "In two days, it's in Canterlot." Black Light respond. "Okay, good to know also why are you wearing that cloak?" StarWolf asked. "You know why Star." Black Light told her. StarWolf got a serious look on her face. "Ponies here have accepted that and if you can't then nopony anywhere else will, this next concert I don't want you to wear your cloak got it?" StarWolf said. Black Light nodded then said "What about you, you wear your cape." StarWolf just looked at her. "There's a good reason I wear this cape Light, you of all ponies should know that." StarWolf said like she was scolding her friend. "You're right sorry." Black Light said. "That's okay, anyway I've gotta make breakfast, we can talk later if you want." StarWolf told her. "Okay maybe." Black Light replied.

StarWolf made breakfast, she set it out on the table, and then went to the balcony that was there and pulled out the book she brought. She read for about twenty minutes which the time it took for the kids to get up and eat. StarWolf came in and said "Fire Star Bright Star, in two days We'll be going to Canterlot for Black Light's concert." StarWolf said. By this time the kids knew that Black Light was a singer and that her kids helped her out, Legend help with the lights because that's how he got his cutie mark of a stage light and thus it's his special talent. Myth helped with the sound because that's how she got her cutie mark of headphones and thus her special talent. "AWSOME! THIS'LL BE SO COOL!" Fire Star said enthusiastically. "You guys could also help us setup." Legend said. StarWolf and Black Light could tell their sons were already close but Black Light said sternly. "That's up to StarWolf Legendary." Legend looked at his mother with a annoyed look on his face for using his full first name. "It's okay Black Light we'd be happy to help, right you two.?" StarWolf asked but more of told her kids. "Ya it'll be fun, besides I can tell you if you should move something if it doesn't sound like it should be in the right place." BrightStar said. "Hear?" Legend asked. "You haven't noticed?" BrightStar said confused. "I'm blind."

Myth and Legend were shocked into silence until Legend finally said "B… Bu… But y… you walk around like you can see, a… and-" He was cut off when Fire Star, Bright Star, and StarWolf started laughing so hard their eyes teared up and they had to hold onto the table to keep from falling. "What?!" Black Light exclaimed. "Y… you should… you should see… your faces!" StarWolf barely got out in gasps because she was laughing so hard. "Not… to… mention… how… how… your… breathing… pattern… ch… changed… the second I… said... that." BrightStar said not doing any better than her mother. FireStar was laughing so hard he couldn't even talk. Myth just looked annoyed and wasn't saying anything.

After the Star family(StarWolf, BrightStar, and Fire Star) got over there laughing fit StarWolf said "Anyway, we'd be happy to help you set up, it'll be fun to help out again." Finishing with a sad look on her face though before anyone could comment or really notice she continued, "Anyway, I have to go tell everyone that gives me my order to wait for one more day for this year and this year only unless I say so." StarWolf told everyone getting up and leaving.

StarWolf walked around town to where she usually got supplies and food and told them that she was staying an extra day only this year. After she was done she went to the park and laid down under a shady tree in a very quite part of the park. She pulled a book out of her saddlebag and started to read. After a few minutes she heard a humming that wasn't a bird. She looked up and around the tree and saw a pale yellow pegasus with a long pink mane. StarWolf decided not to say anything so she wouldn't scare the shy pony. She looked back down at her book not really paying any attention to the humming. She heard a small gasp beside her as she looked up and saw FlutterShy staring at her probably wondering why StarWolf was there. StarWolf dipped her head in greeting so she wouldn't scare the shy pony. "What are you doing here?" FlutterShy asked. I pointed to my book and said quietly "Just enjoying a quiet place to read my book. And all I heard was you humming for a few seconds, I blocked it out." FlutterShy stared at me. "How did you block it out?" She asked timidly. "I do something I enjoy." StarWolf said simply gesturing to her book. FlutterShy nodded scraping the ground timidly with her hoof. "I'll go then, see you later FlutterShy." StarWolf said quietly. "um, okay, see you later StarWolf." FlutterShy said. "Anything you want to tell me?" StarWolf asked. FlutterShy shook her head. "Okay, see you later." StarWolf told her. StarWolf stood up and nodded to FlutterShy as a goodbye and walked off.

StarWolf's POV:

When I came back to the kids hanging out together and Black Light was listening to music with her eyes closed and she looked close to sleep on the porch. When she heard me come in she looked up and I nodded in greeting and went to the porch and laid down in the sun and put on some headphones and took out my book and started reading on the other side of the porch than Black Light.

After a while I stood up and stretched. "So, you know that I'm not going to be able to come out after dark right?" I asked Black Light. She nodded with a sad look. I walked over to her and put my hoof on her shoulder. "I'll still be there." I said reassuring her with a smile. "Come on, let's go do something." I said to her excitedly. She looked at me. "What are you thinking?" She asked. I smiled devilishly. She smiled to. "Let's go." Black Light told me.

Black Light and I ran outside leaving a note then ran to a store and went to prank some ponies. We went around pranking a bunch of ponies and laughing all the while. By the time we ran out of stuff to prank ponies we were laughing so much it hurt. I took a deep breath and sighed. "That was one fun afternoon. It was nice to run around pranking ponies, so much like old times and that makes it great." I said happily. "Yeah, sadly though we better get back." Black Light said. "Yeah, come on. Race ya there." I said then started to run. "Oh, you are so on." Black Light said running after me.

 _Day that the family's are going to Canterlot_

3rd Person POV:

"FireStar! Hurry up! Bright Star! Get you brother to move! Black Light, Myth, and Legend are all ready down here and ready!" StarWolf yelled to her kids. "Oh come on Star, you were like this the first you came to help with my parents concert." Black Light said. "And your parents were like this to me, we have to get there early enough." StarWolf told her friend. "True." Black Light responded. "Why don't you go down, I'll wait and be down soon." StarWolf said. "Okay, see you downstairs." Black Light said taking her bags then walked out.

A few minutes later Bright Star came out of her and Fire Star's room literally dragging her brother. She had her mouth securely around Fire Star's mane and was dragging him. "I warnt 'im. I 'old 'im I would drg 'im an' I mmm." BrightStar said her speech being muffled by her brothers mane as she she stopped in front of everyone else. BrightStar spit out her brothers mane and opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Thanks BrightStar, come on. I'll carry him now." StarWolf said as she levitated her, Fire Star, and BrightStar's bags as well as a smaller bag with a seal on it. StarWolf put the bags in a cart then put Fire Star on her back. "Alright time to go." StarWolf said then used her magic to pull the cart with the bags.

 _One train ride later_

3rd Person POV:

"Why did you have to carry me like that? Now I'm really sore. You could have just woken me up." Fire Star complained. "We tried to wake you up, but it was close to impossible. I thought I should have found a BLOW HORN to get you up!" BrightStar said. "It's true apparently BrightStar even dragged you down the hall, now THAT I would have liked to see." Legend said as they walked. "WHAT!?" Fire Star exclaimed. "It's true, I saw it happen, it was hilarious." StarWolf said looking back from where she was in front of the kids with Black Light. Fire Star grumbled and continued to walk forward annoyed.

When they got to the castle StarWolf and Black Light stopped at a door. Black Light knocked and a guard opened the door slightly coming out then closing it behind him. "Reason for being here?" He asked. "I'm Black Light, I was told to come here to find out the place for me to stay before my concert and until I leave. I was told I could bring family and friends and I sent a note about how many I was brining. I was told to come here for the information I need." Black Light said to the guard. "Oh, yes I remember being told about that, and this pony is…" The guard asked looking at StarWolf. "I am StarWolf, a… friend to Black Light. I came to help out." StarWolf said to the guard. "I'm confused, you hesitated before saying friend." The guard said. "Oh, sorry about that, I was deciding whether I should have said friend or sister because we are like sisters even though not by blood." StarWolf explained. "Oh, I see. I didn't mean to pry I'm just making sure, I hope you understand. Anyway, right this way." The guard said opening the door up for us.

StarWolf's POV:

The guard let us down the hall and I knew where we were going. We were lead into a room with the kids behind us. We walked in and it was the throne room. We walked up the area and got closer to the princesses. When we got to a certain point Black Light and I bowed and the kids followed are lead. I clenched my teeth and tried not to show reluctance and I did what I had to. Princess Celestia told us to rise and that bowing was not needed at this time. I stood up though made sure I didn't stand up too fast. Princess Celestia lead us to where we would stay. Black Light thanked her for being so kind then kicked my back leg. I thanked her as well then walked to my room putting Fire Star and BrightStar's stuff by their door. I walked into my room with my bag and muffins. I put my bag next to my bed and my put my muffins on the top of my dresser. I was about to lay down on my bed but heard a mechanical whir coming from the dresser and a package being lifted to the top of the dresser. I walked over then looked at the package. There was a note on it that said

 _Enjoy your stay. Here's something for tomorrow morning._

 _-Celestia_

I opened the package and it was my favorite kind of muffin, lemon poppyseed. The only difference between this one and muffins I usually have is that it was bigger and had a sweet lemon frosting on top. I covered it up again and said to myself "Mine as well have it tomorrow, shouldn't let something so great go to waste." I yawned as it was late and laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning like I usually do, as the sun is coming up. I got out of bed and levitated the muffin that I got the night before and laid on the ground as I ate it. At the first bit I closed my eyes and enjoyed the amazing flavor of it. I finished my muffin and stood up. I stretched and walked over to my bag and pulled out some gears, washers, bolts and some other materials and started fidgeting with them. Eventually I pulled out my book and started reading while I fidgeted with the mechanical parts in my hoofs. I read about five to ten chapters by the time that I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said marking the page that I was on. I put my book away in my bag and put what I was fiddling with on a table. I put the parts I hadn't used yet next to the gadget I was working on. Black Light walked in and sat down on the floor. "So what's up?" I asked. "I don't know, everything just seems… off for some reason." She told me. "Hey, don't worry about it. It'll be fine." I tried to reassure my friend. "I don't know Star…" She said. "Okay how about this, if anything goes wrong I'll do everything I can to help." I told her. "Okay, I guess that makes me feel a bit better." She said. "Good, now let's go set up." I told her getting up. She stood up as well and I told her "I'll meet you down there soon, let me get ready first. More of, I need to clean my hooves." I showed her my hooves that had some grime on them from earlier when I was fiddling with the parts. "Okay, see ya down there." She said walking out. I put all the parts in an oilcloth and put them in a bag with some other stuff I might need later. I went to the bathroom and cleaned off my hooves. I walked out of my room and slipped a note under Fire and BrightStar's door. I walked out to when Black Light was waiting and looked around. "So what are we going to start with?" I asked.


End file.
